


The Art of War

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, I promise, It's much better, M/M, Organized Crime, it's not what you think it is guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: “I’m bored,” Sebastian whines with a pout, completely interrupting Chris and his conversation. “Dance with me.” He takes Chris’s hand and tugs gently, flashing his puppy dog eyes.Chris’s jaw tightens and he tugs his hand free roughly, narrowing his eyes as he looks to the younger man. “I’m talking business you brat. Entertain yourself,” he huffs with a roll of his eyes, turning back to Scarlett, Robert, Mackie, and the rest.Sebastian squares his jaw and narrows his eyes right back. He crosses his arms over his chest dramatically. “You’ve been talking business all day,” he whines loudly, leaning into his Dom’s space. They’re starting to draw stares from people nearby. “We’re at aparty, Chris. If you don’t pay me some attention I’m going to find someone who will.”“Oh yeah?” Chris asks, laughing loud and bitter. “Do it then.” And then he shoves Sebastian away from him and to the floor.





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for an anon on tumbr who requested Evanstan breakup and makeup sex. You guys know I don't really write smut much, which is why this took me so long lol Hope you guys like it!!<3 <3 <3

The music is thumping and Sebastian spots him come in from across the room. He shifts slightly next to Chris, where he’d been sitting, looking bored and putting space between them half the night. The crew around them is tense, Seb can feel it. They’re not used to lover’s quarrels between him and Chris, or at least perceived ones.  _It’s about time_ , he thinks. Time for the show.

“I’m bored,” Sebastian whines with a pout, completely interrupting Chris and his conversation. “Dance with me.” He takes Chris’s hand and tugs gently, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

Chris’s jaw tightens and he tugs his hand free roughly, narrowing his eyes as he looks to the younger man. “I’m talking business you brat. Entertain yourself,” he huffs with a roll of his eyes, turning back to Scarlett, Robert, Mackie, and the rest.

And if the crew wasn’t already surprised by Sebastian’s behavior, Chris’s leaves them silent and gaping and wondering what the hell happened before they left the house tonight.

Sebastian squares his jaw and narrows his eyes right back. He notices Bettany close by and crosses his arms over his chest dramatically. “You’ve been talking business all day,” he whines loudly, leaning into his Dom’s space. They’re starting to draw stares from people nearby. “We’re at a  _party_ , Chris. If you don’t pay me some attention I’m going to find someone who will.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris asks, laughing loud and bitter. “Do it then.” And then he shoves Sebastian away from him and to the floor.

“Chris!” Scarlett hisses. There’s suspicion in her eyes, that something deeper is going on, but she can’t quite figure out what, and so the concern overshadows it.

Sebastian glares at the older man as he stands. “Fine!” Sebastian practically shouts back, reaching behind his neck and tugging his collar off roughly. “Fuck you too!” He tosses it at Chris and turns on his heel, storming off to the bar. It hurts both of them, he knows, for show or otherwise. But it will be worth it, he has to remind himself of that.

Sebastian leans against the bar as he waits for the bartender to mix his drink. His foot taps in his frustration and his eyes flit back and forth between the bartender and the music video on the screen above her head. And, right on time, Paul sidles up next to him as she’s sliding the drink across the bar to him.

“You think you know a person, huh?” Paul asks in that British lilt just over the music. He leans forward to order a drink of his own and pay for Sebastian’s.

“Guess my prince was just a beast after all,” Sebastian sighs, half to himself, and sips his drink.

“Evans is a brute,” Paul replies, turning toward the younger man and leaning his hip against the bar. “Always has been, always will be.” He extends a hand and the gesture has Seb glancing over his shoulder, first to that hand and then to his face, batting his lashes. “Let me show you what it’s like being with a  _real_ prince.”

“Well, not a  _real_ prince,” Sebastian teases with a wink, turning and taking his hand. “Charming, though, for what it’s worth.”

Paul laughs and kisses the back of his hand. “Coming from you, it’s worth a lot,” he replies. He grabs his drink off the bar with his free hand and starts to lead Seb toward the dance floor.

Sebastian follows easily, a smirk gracing his lips. He tries not to look to where Chris is, though he feels his eyes burning into him. Paul stops within his field of vision on purpose, Seb knows, and they really put on a show as they move to the music, bodies pressed tight, drink after drink. All the while, Chris never looks away, jaw locked tight as he glares at the pair.

Hours of dancing and drinking and flirting later, Paul has Sebastian pinned to the wall by his hips, last dregs of drinks in their hands as he kisses the younger man’s neck. Sebastian’s head is tipped back, eyes closed and his free hand grasping at short hair as Paul mutters against his skin, “Let’s get out of here.”

Sebastian lets out a soft noise of pleasure and agreement and then he’s being tugged toward the front door, glasses abandoned. He spares a glance toward Chris, looking more pissed off than Sebastian’s ever seen him. The rest of the crew had probably left hours ago, but Chris hadn’t moved from his spot on the plush couch, not once. A shiver runs down his spine, but he ignores it, forcing out giggles at something Paul said but he didn’t catch.

The drive back to Paul’s place is short but sloppy, complete with a run stop sign. When they stumble into the house Sebastian looks around, grinning.

“Nice place,” he says, sauntering into the kitchen and immediately looking for the liquor. “How about I make us another drink and you give me the grand tour.” He finds tequila in the freezer and clean glasses on the counter and pours two drinks quickly, using his limited bartending experience to add a little flair to the pour as he goes on, “Ending in the bedroom of course.” He winks and slides a glass across the counter to the other man.

“Cute trick,” Paul muses, taking the glass and taking a long sip, a venomous grin on his face. “I suppose a tour could be arranged. I am quite curious to see what other… _tricks_  you have up your sleeve.”

Sebastian steps in close, his free hand resting on Bettany’s chest as his knee slips between the other man’s. “Oh I’ve got  _all kinds_ of tricks up these sleeves,” he breathes into his ear, nipping at his lobe before stepping back.

The other man lets out a low sound like a growl, his pupils blown as he stares Sebastian up and down slowly. “On to the tour then,” he says.

The house  _is_ nice, though not as nice as his and Chris’s, not that he’d let on to that. Paul rushes him through the rooms (the ones not full of secrets or gangsters anyway) and he oo’s and ahh’s appropriately. They abandon empty tequila glasses on a hallway table and Sebastian is really starting to feel all the alcohol from the night as they finally stumble into the bedroom.

Paul shoves him back against the door, almost tripping both of them and it slams shut under their weight. He’s frantic and sloppy as he presses kisses to his lips and neck, hands sliding around to grab his ass and hips grinding as he slurs, “You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this, pretty boy.” His grip is starting to weaken and Sebastian starts counting down in his head.

Outwardly, Sebastian hums appreciatively, hips canting to meet the other man’s as he breathes, “Why don’t I make it special then? Give you a little show?”

Those hands slide up and down his sides and he groans into his skin. “Fuck you’re perfect,” he mumbles, then pulls back and stumbles his way over and onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard to support himself.

Sebastian smirks and sways his hips as he saunters over to the foot of the bed, slowly undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. He doesn’t even get the shirt off his shoulders, though, before Paul is unconscious against the headboard.

“It’s about fucking time,” Sebastian mutters to himself quietly, rolling his eyes and rolling his shoulders as he glances around the room. Next time he’ll have to use more, he muses silently.  _Shower first_ , he thinks. He’s sticky with dried sweat and from the drinks on the other man’s lips and, frankly, just feels gross from this whole thing. They’re definitely never doing this again. And he doesn’t want to go back to Chris like this, after all. Not to mention it’ll help him sober up a little.

He’s still got a mission to accomplish, though, so he keeps the shower quick and throws his clothes back on before heading to the one door Paul had avoided on his tour. In his attempt to not draw attention to the room he had unwittingly led Sebastian to exactly what he came here for. A phone called, picked lock, some pictures, and a too-fast drive with Hemsworth and Sebastian is making his way up their driveway.

He sees a blonde head appear at the window, then disappear just as quickly and Scarlett is barreling down the stairs as he slips in the front door.

“Did you get it?” she asks, a grin on her face and an eyebrow raised.

“You know I did,” he replies, his own smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, and tosses his phone over to her. “Is he in the bedroom or the study?” he asks as his feet continue, only pausing barely long enough to kick off his boots. He’s surprised he doesn’t trip himself in the process.

“Bedroom,” Tash replies, amused. “Couldn’t focus. I wonder why.”

Sebastian makes it to the bedroom in record time and finds Chris pacing, phone in hand, still in his clothes from tonight. His shoes and socks have long been discarded and his shirt is half unbuttoned now, but he hasn’t changed. His head snaps up the second the door opens and he looks like he’s about to shout until he realizes who’s interrupted him.

Chris stalks across the room as Sebastian kicks the door closed behind him with a bare foot, a sly grin on his face. “Miss me Sir?” he teases.

Instead of a response, Chris grabs him by the front of his shirt and tugs him into a crushing kiss, practically growling into his mouth. Seb feels his knees go weak, but his Dom already has an arm around the small of his back to catch him.

“Brat,” Chris murmurs, lovingly and amused, pulling back just barely, just briefly. And when he presses their lips together again it’s only slightly more gentle than the first time. “We’re never doing that again,” he says firmly between kisses, and Sebastian can only moan in agreement as his lips are claimed.

Chris trails his lips along his jaw and to his neck and starts to leave a trail of dark purple bruises that are sure not to fade any time soon and will be sore under his collar. Sebastian moans loud and wanton as his hands trail up and down the other man’s chest, nails digging just slightly as his head tips back. He’s sure anyone too close by can hear, but he can’t bring himself to care. No one should be that near anyway.

“Sir,” he gasps out, struggling blindly with the last of his Dom’s shirt buttons, “my collar.” Mission aside – liquor aside – he’s felt raw and vulnerable these last hours without it, and the sudden realization makes tears burn at the back of his eyes. “Will you put it back on me?”

“Been dying to since the second you took it off baby,” Chris murmurs against his skin, lips trailing feather-lightly and sending shivers down the younger man’s spine. He presses one last kiss to his collarbone before dragging himself away to grab the collar from where he’d set it on their dresser.

Sebastian slides his shirt from his shoulders and drops it by the door before settling on his knees near the foot of the bed. His heart is racing and his cock is aching in his tight jeans. Chris lets out an appreciative hum as he turns and finds his sub like this.

“Such a pretty picture,” he muses, sauntering back over to the younger man.

Seb preens at the praise and tilts his chin up, exposing his neck with it’s fresh marks for his Dom. “All for you, Sir. Only you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Chris smiles at that, brushing fingers along his jawline as he comes to stand in front of his sub. “You’re gonna be stuck with me forever, making promises like that,” he teases, slipping the collar around Sebastian’s neck and securing it firmly.

“I hope so,” Sebastian breathes on a heavy sigh of relief. He slides his arms around Chris’s waist and rests his cheek against his stomach as he hugs him tightly. “I love you Chris.”

“I love you too Sebastian.” He runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair and murmurs soft praises.

Seb moans quietly and presses a few light kisses to the other man’s exposed hip bone. “Such a flatterer,” he teases quietly before sucking his own mark into the skin there. “You know how it riles me up,” he goes on as he tugs his pants lower and sets to work on another mark below the first.

Chris moans out his name and his fingers tighten just slightly in his hair. “If I didn’t know you better I’d call you vain for that,” he teases right back. “And maybe possessive,” he gasps out a Sebastian starts on a third mark even lower, eager hands pushing his jeans all the way to the floor.

“You’re talking too much, Sir” Sebastian quips as he takes Chris’s cock in his hand, lightly stroking as he takes the head between his lips, just teasing for now with his tongue on his slit.

Chris moans loudly, his head tipping back as he tugs at the younger man’s hair. “And you’re awfully bossy for a boy on his knees,” he manages to get out.

Sebastian has a couple of comebacks floating through his head, but instead he just smirks and relaxes his throat, quickly sliding his lips down until his they’re pressed to the base and he can’t quite breathe for the dick in his throat.

“Fuck!” Chris shouts, eyes going wide, tugging harder on silky brown strands.  “Jesus Seb,” he groans, followed by a long string of curses when Sebastian moans around him. Tears are stinging his eyes again, but it’s in a good way this time and he feels way too good to care either way. Chris looks down at him, panting softly, and moans again at the sight. “Fuck,” he breathes. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours baby. Tap my hip if you need me to stop.”

Sebastian moans again as their eyes meet and he pulls back just enough to nod slightly. Having gotten the go-ahead, Chris wastes no time. His fingers tighten in Seb’s hair again, holding his head still as fucks his throat at an almost brutal pace. Sebastian is moaning in earnest, tears starting to slip down his cheeks as his hands tangle in his own hair, resting over his Dom’s, fingernails biting into skin.

“Jesus you’re so fucking beautiful Seb,” Chris babbles, never breaking eye contact. “So fucking beautiful. And that mouth was made for sucking cock, you know that? Fuck, feels so fucking good.”

Seb feels his chest swell with pride as he basks in the praise. Helpless moans and whimpers vibrate around Chris’s cock as he feels his own straining against his jeans. He rocks his hips subconsciously, desperate for any slight bit of relief.

Chris notices, but he doesn’t let up. “Should I make you come in your jeans like that baby?” he goes on. Seb can tell he’s close in the way he’s starting to loose some of his control. “Fuck that mouth until you can’t help yourself, then come down your throat. Or should I come all over your face? I know you like that too.”

Sebastian whimpers and squirms, hands reaching out to dig into Chris’s hips as he fights the urge to reach down and touch himself. It’s too much in the most wonderful way and he feels everything start to get just a little bit fuzzy around the edges.

“I think I’m gonna make you swallow it, that okay with you baby?” Chris asks. Sebastian knows the older man can sense his desperation and he moans in response. “Such a sweet boy,” Chris goes on rambling. “So fuckin’ good for me honey. You’re gonna come in your pants for me like that, alright sweetheart? Whenever you need to, don’t hold back. And then later I’ll reward you by taking you apart nice and slow, okay?”

Seb can only whimper and moan around his Dom’s cock, rocking his hips to try and get some friction from those tight jeans. He feels himself getting closer, desperate for release as Chris babbles on relentlessly.

“I’m gonna tease you for fuckin’ hours baby,” he says with a groan, his pace getting more frantic, sloppy, as he chases his own orgasm. “My tongue, fingers, toys,” he moans again, tugging gently at Sebastian’s long hair. “Gonna take my time opening you up until you’re screaming, begging for more. Then I’m gonna fuck you so good you can’t even remember your own name. _Fuck_ Seb.”

Sebastian’s nails scratch down Chris’s thighs and he moans loudly as his orgasm suddenly claws through him, his toes curling and his back arching. That’s all it takes for Chris too and he spurting down his sub’s throat, fingers tightening in that long hair, a string of curses leaving his lips.

Sebastian sucks in earnest, milking every last drop. It’s only when Chris’s cock starts softening in his mouth that the older man’s grip on his hair loosens, that he pulls back just enough to whisper a rough, “Thank you Sir.”

Chris shivers at the words and gently tubs Seb to his feet. “C’mere baby,” he murmurs, nuzzling their noses together when the younger man is finally standing. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian whispers, stealing a quick, tender kiss.

“We’re _never_ doing that again,” Chris repeats his words from earlier. “ _Never_.”

“Agreed,” Seb replies and steals another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I _really_ hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and reblogs mean the world to me! Seriously, they're sososo appreciated<3 <3 <3
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)! Let's be friends!<3


End file.
